


Ooh! Malcolm

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Playful Trip. (04/13/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Trip Tucker peered around the corner at the figure walking towards him. He ducked back and waited. "This is going to be so good!" he thought to himself and listened for the footsteps to get closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Almost there.

The footsteps stopped. He strained to hear where the footsteps where. He counted seconds..

One...

Nothing.

Two...

Nothing.

Three...

"Ok, that's it!" Trip thought and turned to look around the corner and came face to face with Malcolm Reed. "Boo!" Malcolm said startling Trip.

"Ooh! Malcolm!"

"When will you ever learn that you can't sneak up on me?" Malcolm smiled.


End file.
